


Wait

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, Lunch, M/M, Neck Kissing, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gives Phil a hickey, and some people at work see it. Now they're curious, and Phil doesn't want them to meet Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proof read this. Felling kind of down again, but I'll keep writing through it

"Clint?" Phil called into the apartment and shucked off his shoes, hoping to get an answer from his boyfriend. He had to work late today because of a sudden rush of paperwork.

"Mhm." He heard the affirmative sound, but it was hard to place where it came from. He pointed straight across from himself.

"Over here, babe." Phil shifted so that he was possibly pointing at Clint, who was most likely sitting on the couch. "Am I pointing at you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sitting on the couch?"

"Yes."

Phil made his way to his lounging boyfriend, and hit him in the shin with his cane. Lucky had a cold so he had to use the stick today. "Ow, Phil! Why!?"

"You left a mark in an unpermitted, restricted, no-no zone."

"What?"

"You. Left a hickey in spot where people could see it. And now some coworkers are curious, because me and relationships aren't such good friends."

"Oh, that." Clint pulled Phil to straddle his lap, and trailed a finger over the mark. "Sorry. I just kind of got caught up in the moment, and didn't really check where I was leaving a mark." He kissed Phil's cheek and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Phil leaned into Clint's chest, letting out all the tension and going completely lax.

"So what're you gonna do now?"

"About what?" He stood, pulling Clint up with him and to the bedroom. He almost stepped on Lucky, but Clint steered him away. "Your curious friends."

"I've been thinking about that all day." Phil stripped out of his suit, hanging up each piece. "I think I wanna mess with them." Completely naked, Phil goes to the bathroom to start the shower. Clint taking off his own clothes and following after him.

"How're you going to do that?"

"Prolong them meeting you. Drive them crazy by making them extremely curious." Phil threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"You're not very nice to your friends." Clint turned Phil around to pull him into a languid kiss. Phil draped his arms across Clint's shoulders, melting into it. He pulled away with a lazy smile. "Maybe if they would mind there own business, I wouldn't have to mess with them.

Clint chuckled. "Just don't hurt anyone."

{}~{}~{}~{}

The next day Phil had finished up some paperwork, and was ready to go home. He just had to wait for Jasper to come pick it up. To pass the time, he decided to call Clint. 'Hey babe, what's up?'

Phil sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Nothing, bored. Waiting for Jasper to come get some files."

'Jasper. One if your coworkers?'

"Yeah, there's three of them. Maria, Jasper, and Melinda. I wanna go home, are you there?"

'No, I'm still at the shop.'

Phil sighed again. "When will you be home."

Clint hummed for a while. 'Probably 6:00 tonight.'

"But Clint." Phil pitched his voice soft and pleading. "What if I need you?"

There was a pause, then an exhale. 'Play nice for a while, I'll be home before you know it. Hell you might fall asleep anyway.'

Jasper knocked on the door and announced himself. He stepped inside when he was given the okay. Coulson sat with a fond, amused smile on his face. "That's true. Gimme a sec to give Jasper his papers. And then I'm headed home, hurry up please. I don't want to be left alone for too long." He said.

Phil never talked like that with anyone, nor did he show his emotions like this. He was a good actor, and good at faking it, but not like this. The blind man felt for one of the stacks of papers he had on his desk. Feeling over them for the different things he used to differentiate piles. Jasper's was a paper clip today.

"Yeah, I know Natasha and Lucky will be there. But you know what I mean." Phil held the stack of papers out with a smile. Jasper was confused. Who was Natasha?

"Over here Phil."

"Really Jasper. Just get the papers, I want to go home, I finally have a reason to. Not you, talking to Jasper." Phil rolled his eyes.

Jasper grabbed the stack, and thanked Phil. Not wanting to interrupt his call anymore. He immediately whipped out his phone and texted Maria, and Melinda about what he just experienced.

They dogged him for details but he explained that he couldn't hear who was on the other end. The two women yelled at him for not getting more information when they saw him.

{}~{}~{}~{}

Maria knocked, announced herself, then barged in. "Who is it?"

"Nice to hear you too Maria." Phil was throwing a ball with Lucky, he was on his break. "Do you need something?"

"I need to know who you're dating."

"Well you don't need to know. But you want to." Lucky dropped the ball in his lap, and Clint's ringtone sounded at the same time.

"Hello?"

'Hey babe. I'm home.'

"It's five already?"

'Yeah. You coming home soon?'

"Apparently I am." Phil stood, clipping Lucky's leash to his collar, and asking Maria if he had anything he needed to take home. 'Want me to come pick you up?'

"You're already here aren't you?"

There was a pause. 'Yes. You weren't home yet so I figured you were working late, and that you'd be tired.'

"You're so sweet. I'm headed down now."

'Okay.'

Phil hung up with a grin. "Wow." Was all Maria said. "What?"

"You are so gone on this guy."

"I was just about to ask you how you knew it was a guy because Jasper didn't figure it out, but then I remembered. You're smarter than Jasper, and you know my cues."

"I would've been insulted if you actually asked me that. I guess I'm going to be the first to see the lucky man."

Phil laughed. "No. He's not coming out of the car, and Nick's already met him, Steve, and Stacy, as well as Pepper. And Tony Stark."

"What the hell Phil? You let Fury, Potts, and Stark meet him but not us?"

"Technically, Stark met me. He already knew my boyfriend. And Fury, nor Pepper, were the cause of my last relationship ending. They didn't pry into my personal life even after I ask him not to."

"Oh come on. That guy was using you."

"And I'm grateful for you guys telling me that and watching out for me. But you didn't have to take up all of our personal time. On dates, there you were, at home, there you were at the door, inviting yourselves in."

"We're just watching out for you."

"I know. But you're doing it the wrong way. How is a relationship suppose to grow if it's always being stopped in the middle of progress. You never know what'll happen unless you let it. I've got my sister, and Steve lives next door. I'm being watched over, subtly."

"How long have you been together?"

Phil smiled at the thought. "A little over the sixth month mark. Anyone I let you meet hasn't lasted half that time. Stacy, or Steve would've said something by now."

"I see your point. I'll tell the others."

Clint waited in the car for his boyfriend, playing angry bird to pass the time. When he saw blind man and the dog come out of the building, he rolled down the window. "Phil, Lucky."

The dog's attention was drawn to the voice of the other guy that lived with them. He guided the man holding his leash to the car. Clint leaned over to push the passenger door open, taking Phil's hand after Lucky jumped to the back seat.

After Phil settled in the seat, Natasha sat in his lap. "You brought Natasha?"

"Obviously, if she's in your lap. She's been home alone all day, so I brought her." Clint was pulled into a deep but short kiss. "You're so sweet."

"I know. You and your friend had a talk? You look a little smug."

"I think they've all learned something today. We'll see how tomorrow goes."

{}~{}~{}~{}

During Phil's lunch, the knock sounded. Melinda's turn, he's been waiting for this. He still waited for the person at the door to announce themselves, just in case.

Melinda sat across from him, waiting for him to finish eating. "Did you come to find out information about my boyfriend?"

"No. Maria told me and Jasper what you told her. I'm just here to tell that we just want to meet the guy who's made you so happy."

"And like I told Maria, I get that. And maybe I will let you meet him. But you have to wait till I'm ready. I'm in love with this guy, and I believe him when he says he loves me too. You guys know I don't like to share." Phil grinned, trying to keep the mood light.

"Love, huh?"

Phil nodded. "Looks like no matter how much we push, you're not going to budge. I guess we'll just have to wait. Have a nice day Phil."

"Thank you for understanding, and leaving it alone."

After Clint picked him up, they had dinner, and showered. Phil was laying on top of Clint in bed. Clint ran his hands up Phil's sides. "How was today?"

"Good. Kind of boring. My friends seemed to have figured out that they'll only meet you on my accord."

"That's good." Lucky jumped onto the bed, curling next to them. Natasha was curled up next to Lucky. Clint smiled. "So. When are they meeting me?"

Phil nuzzled Clint's throat. "We have the same lunch time right?"

Clint hummed. "Yeah. We should have lunch together from now on."

"I'm happy with that. How's Friday for meeting them?"

"Fine by me. I assume there's a bit of a catch for your friends."

"Of course there is. If they pester me about it before Friday, I'll call it off."

Clint hummed again and turned on his side. Phil snuggled closer. "Anything I should know?"

Phil thought for a moment. Gently mouthing at Clint's neck without any intention. Clint just tilted his head up to give Phil more space to work with. Phil started doing this when he was thinking or when he was bored after the celebration. Clint never asked, and Phil was happy that Clint let him do this.

Clint scratched the short hairs at the base of Phil's skull while soft kisses and gentle sucking peppered his neck. Phil pulled back slightly to get a hand between them.

"There's not anything about them that I think you should know." He started to draw patterns on Clint's chest and abs. Speaking of abs. "I will show you off as much as possible. Somehow I'll find a way to lift your shirt up." Phil's smirk pressed into Clint's neck.

Clint chuckled. "Am I your trophy boyfriend?"

"No. You don't have a trophy. You're my gold metal boyfriend."

"But I have more than one gold metal." Clint tucked Phil's head under his chin, and hooked a leg over Phil's hip. Phil groaned. "You're not even asleep and you're already being an octopus."

"You love my octopus impression."

Phil tilted his head up to get back at Clint's neck.

Clint tipped his own head to let Phil go at it. "Phil."

"Mhm."

"You've got a bit of an mouth thing, huh?"

Phil paused to answer Clint's question. "You mean an oral fixation?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. I guess you could say that, yes. I kind of do."

"I've never noticed."

"I've never really brought attention to it. I'm letting it out more now because I'm a little stressed, but mostly because of how long we've been together. I can trust you with more of me."

"Aw, Phil. That's so. Aw." Clint peppered kisses all over Phil's face. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for staying with me."

{}~{}~{}~{}

Jasper, Maria, and Melinda seemed to really get it and left Phil alone about his relationship. So, now they could be rewarded for respecting his wishes, and jet Clint.

When he got home, he and Clint ate dinner together, then sat on the couch to watch tv, Phil leaning into Clint's side. "So. Tomorrow's the day. I remembered some stuff you need to know."

"Hit me."

"Okay. They won't believe that you're really my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"Because I've tricked them before, and I'm a great actor, so they won't believe us."

"Well. We can just kiss in front of them."

"Won't work. They know I can feign interest in someone. And that I can fake a kiss. I've used Steve as a decoy before."

"... So wait. Does that mean. That. You've kissed Steve."

"Yes. It was way before he even started trying to get us together."

"But. You've kissed."

"Oh Clint please. You've kissed him too. And Tony Stark. And Thor."

"Okay, okay. I get it. So what do we do?"

"Well honestly. I don't care if they think you're really my boyfriend or not. They can believe what they want. So I think we should just act like we always do." Clint already knew about how Phil felt about his friends being involved in their relationship. And what had happened in all his previous ones.

"Alright. How're you gonna get them to your office?"

"I don't know. I'll probably just invite them for lunch. Get pizza."

"Yay, pizza."

Phil rolled his eyes with a smile.

Everything went perfectly the next day. Clint got his outfit for the day approved by Phil. Because Phil had picked out his clothes, running his hand over them to figure out the fit. When he suddenly stopped, Clint was confused. "Phil? What's wrong?"

Phil took a deep breath, trying to contain himself. His heart had sped up, and he felt his cheeks heat up. Instantly turned on by something he just found. "Leather pants."

"What?"

Phil let out another deep breath. "You have to wear these someday. But not today." He knew he sounded very out of breath right now.

An amused smile spread across Clint's face. "Phil. Are you turned on by my leather pants?"

"Extremely."

"Leather kink I don't know about?"

"No. Just because I know they'll be tight. Which probably causes some interesting. Tension." Phil cleared his throat, and pulled out a pair of pants he liked the feel of. "Color?"

"Black."

He tossed the pants to Clint, and grabbed one of his soft, tight shirts. "Put your boots on with these. Come on, we have to go soon."

"Phil. We still have a lot of time."

Phil gently ran his hand over Clint's hair, trying to figure out what it looked like. "Yeah, okay. You can leave you're hair. Get dressed. Come eat breakfast. Then drop me off."

Clint smiled while he got ready. He knew Phil's reason for showing him off, or feeling him. It was just because Phil was still sometimes shocked that he had Clint, and then the fact that he did have Clint. He wanted to show that off. Like, he was capable of getting Clint. It was cute, kind of a sad reason behind it because Phil thought Clint was too perfect for him, Phil's words. But cute none the less, and Clint's clothes already showed him off. So it wasn't a problem to Clint at all.

Clint ate his breakfast quickly and double checked that Phil had everything he needed, then followed him out. It was a quick drive to Phil's office, a not so quick kiss goodbye, then off to Clint's own job.

Steve was already there, and he smiled when Clint came in. "So you're meeting them today?"

"Yeah. And I was told something interesting."

"What's that?"

"You and Phil have kissed before."

"...Clint. It was just to stop his friends from bothering him. It was really getting to him, and he kissed me. He caught me off guard."

"Steve. Chill. We've all kissed each other before. He told me about it."

Steve let out a sigh. "I thought you were mad."

"I'd be a hypocrite if I was mad. I've kissed you, Tony, Thor. I just brought it up cause I knew it'd mess with you." Clint had the most shit eating grin on his face.

Steve just huffed and kept setting up the shop.

The day went by fast for both of them. And Pepper showed Clint the way to Phil's office during his lunch break when he showed up. Clint memorized the way there, thanking Pepper when they reached.

Phil heard Clint's knock just as he started his lunch break and smiled when Clint still said it was him.

"Right on time."

"For once."

Phil hugged and kissed Clint, and kissed him. "The other three should be here soon with the pizza."

"'Kay. You have a nice office. With a couch." Clint chuckled. "Lunch is gonna be fun from now on."

"No sex at work."

"Aw, Phil. You say that now, but I'm sure we will sometime."

"Oh sure Clint."

Lucky's been watching. Waiting to see who he can lay on. Phil sat in the corner of the couch, and Clint laid over his lap. He was propped up against the arm rest, one arm behind his head, the other around Phil's waist. One foot planted on the floor, the other leg still on the couch. Sprawled out.

Phil had one hand in Clint's hair, the other rubbing his stomach and chest. Lucky finally found his opening and jumped up to lay next to Clint's leg. Phil leaned down to kiss Clint softly. Clint smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. There was knock on the door. 

Phil patted Clint's stomach, signaling him to sit up. He opened the door, letting in three people. Clint didn't spare much of a glance, choosing to watch Phil as he came back from locking the door instead. Phil took up his previous position, and went ahead and did an introduction. "Maria, Jasper, Melinda. This is-"

Melinda cut him off. "Clint Barton."

Then Jasper cut in. "Olympic gold medalist."

And of course, Maria had her part. "Multiple gold medals in archery and gymnastics."

Clint just tapped in Morse code on Phil's hip. 'What do I do?'

'Nothing. Act like we always do. Don't engage them unless they engage you.' Phil gently ran his fingers through Clint's hair. "Well then. Clint. The guy is Jasper. Maria, I have been told has short hair. And Melinda is the other woman."

"Wow, Phil. I've never heard such a heartfelt introduction for your friends."

"Okay, well. I couldn't even introduce my own boyfriend. And I'm hungry. So Jasper, give me my box."

Jasper passed a box of pizza over to Phil, and Phil then put the box on Clint's stomach. "Ow, hot. Phil, why?"

"You'll be alright." The other three were quiet, Phil knew they were watching. Trying to figure out if this was real or fake.

Clint hummed. "Do I have to watch out for Lucky?"

"No. He won't go after it unless you call him by his other name."

"Oh yeah."

"How's the shop been."

"Good. Me and Steve are thinking about hiring more people. Help deal with rushes of people when one of us can't be there. Like now, it's just him and two college students."

"That could be help with class changes and shifts. You guys figure it out yet?"

"Nope." Jasper said.

"Okay then. How's that kid you told me about."

Clint paused for a moment. "I haven't seen them in a while. I hope nothing happened, the parents told me they'd tell me if things didn't work out since he actually interacts with me."

Phil patted Clint's chest, letting his hand rest over his heart. "I'm sure everything's fine." Phil was surprised the trio still hadn't come up with a decision yet. He leaned down to give Clint a brief kiss. "Really, I'm sure everything's fine. Try not to stress too much, because I know you will."

"I hope so."

"How much more time do you have?"

Clint checked his phone, and another small wave of sadness took over. He sighed. "I should head back. I walked here since it's not far, Steve won't mind if I'm late, but I don't want to make the students stay longer than they have to."

"Right." Phil moved the pizza box, and stood with Clint. Just outside the door, they stopped.

"Alright, so. This was fun. Let me know if they figured it out. I expect my earnings, later today."

Phil smirked. "Oh your earnings? Okay then, Mr. Barton."

"Ew, no. Don't call me that. Makes me feel like an adult."

"Because you're definitely not an adult."

"Not at all." Clint cupped Phil's cheek. He leaned in for a deep kiss. His other hand came up to Phil's other cheek, pulling him closer. Phil gently wrapped his hands around Clint's wrists, pulling back slowly.

"You're going to be late." Phil's voice was just a whisper.

"Shit, you're right. Okay, see you later." Again Clint leaned in for a kiss. This one wasn't lingering, but it was deep.

Phil had to pull away again. "Clint. Go. I know you know your way out."

"Okay, okay. Later." Just a quick kiss this time, and Clint was on his way back to the shop.

Phil slipped back into his office, closing his door and kind of leaning back against it. He waited a little. "Stop staring at me."

"This one is totally real."

"You guys have chemistry."

"Congrats. We're happy for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
